Mianhae, saranghae
by Kenzoumukii
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki single parent yang mendaftarkan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang artis cilik. Malaikat kecil yang dilahirkan ia beri nama Cho Taemin. Taemin sangat mengidolakan artis pendatang baru bernama Choi Siwon. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? YAOi. Wonkyu. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Mianhae, saranghae

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang lelaki single parent yang mendaftarkan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang artis cilik. Malaikat kecil yang dilahirkannya ia beri nama Cho Taemin. Taemin sangat mengidolakan artis pendatang baru bernama Choi Siwon. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Langsung saja baca!

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Taemin (Maaf marganya diganti hanya untuk ff ini saja kok)

Choi Siwon

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg

Genre : Hurt, romance

Note : tulisan bercetak miring berarti flashback.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

" _Apa yang akan Tuan muda lakukan." ucap seorang namja berkulit putih_ _bersih_ _dengan rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan. Wajah_ _manis itu terlihat_ _pucat penuh iba. Tangan gemeta_ _r._ _giginya gemelutuk seperti orang kedinginan. Dengan takut ia menatap seorang namja yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Tuan muda, sadarlah kau tengah mabuk berat," namja itu semakin takut, karena namja tampan dihadapannya semakin lama semakin mendekat_ _i tubuhnya_ _._

.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ kecil, berumur sekitar 8 tahun berjalan menyusuri lobi gedung SM Entertainment. Kedua matanya sembab, seperti menahan tangis. Sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan baru saja terjadi. _Namja_ kecil itu mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat memberikannya pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang selalu ia dapatkan jika lelaki mungil itu dalam keadaan ini.

"Hiks..hiks..Umma," Taemin- _namja_ kecil itu- menangis saat ia mendapati Ummanya, seorang _namja_ manis, tinggi dan berkulit putih yang saat itu sedang duduk di lobi gedung SM Entertainment.

 _Namja_ kecil itu akhirnya menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi masih tertahan di kelopak matanya. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun - _Eomma_ _namja_ kecil tadi- meringkuh tubuh mungil Taemin ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu tentunya.

Cho Kyuhyun atau bisa dipanggil Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut anaknya. Ia memberi kesempatan Taemin untuk menangis sepuas ia mau. Barulah Kyuhyun akan menanyakan apa yang telah menyebabkan malaikat kecilnya menangis. Sampai akhirnya, Taemin melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Kyuhyun, merasa bahwa sudah cukup mendapat pelukan hangat sang _eomma_ yang membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu, _chagi_?" Kyuhyun menyusut embun yang berenang di pipi Taemin. Tatapan mata malaikat kecilnya nampak sembab akibat lelaki mungil itu terus menggosok matanya dengan tangan mungilnya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Umma, Taemin ingin sekali bertemu dengan idola Taemin. Tapi, dia mengacuhkan Taemin. Hiks.. dia malah pergi. Padahal Taemin ingin bertemu dengannya."

Kyuhyun diam. Menunggu Taemin melanjutkan cerita.

"Umma, Taemin ingin bertemu dengan idola Taemin!"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengusap air hangat yang membasahi pipi Taemin. Dari sorot matanya, terpancar kesungguhan yang sangat. Rasanya Kyuhyun tak tega membiarkan malaikat kecilnya menangis, baik itu karena masalah sepele seperti saat yang sedang terjadi saat ini yaitu idola Taemin yang mengacuhkannya.

"Tenanglah Taemin, Umma akan mempertemukan Taemin dengan idola Taemin"

"Benarkah Umma?"

Kyuhyun mengannguk,"Ne, tapi tunjukkan Umma dimana idola Taemin berada,Ne!"

"Ne, kajja!"

Seolah lupa dengan kejadian yang baru saja lelaki mungil berwajah imut itu alami. Taemin bergegas menarik tangan _Eom_ _ma_ nya dengan semangat, menggenggam kuat tangan putih Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah kecil kakinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah malaikat kecil yang sangat menggemaskan dan mirip seperti wajahnya saat Kyuhyun kecil dulu, Taemin belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Merasakan Taemin bahagia, ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun ingin membuat Taemin selalu bahagia. Mengingat dirinya hanya membesarkan Taemin seorang diri. Bagaimana pun ia harus dapat mengayomi malaikat kecilnya itu untuk bersikap mandiri dan tidak cengeng. Tentunya melatih Taemin menjadi anak yang kuat, seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

Beberapa meter langkah tengah ditelusuri Taemin dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, langkahnya sedikit ia percepat. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki-kaki kecil Taemin berhenti, sosok idola yang ia idamkan sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya. Walau yang terlihat hanya punggung saja, namun Taemin dapat mengenali sosok itu sebagai idolanya.

"Umma, dia adalah idola Taemin," tunjuk Taemin pada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka berdua. Walau jarak Kyuhyun dan sosok itu cukup jauh, namun Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sosok gagah yang dimaksud oleh Taemin.

Kyuhyun pun segera bergegas mempercepat langkahnya demi mengejar idola Taemin. Langkah _namja_ –idola Taemin- begitu cepat, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menyamai langkahnya.

"Maaf anda bisa berhenti sebentar?" ucap Kyuhyun masih mencoba menyamai langkah kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah lelaki yang berjalan di depannya.

Tak ada respon. Entah _namja_ itu sengaja atau tidak. Suara Kyuhyun sudah cukup keras untuk bisa didengar. Tapi, sosok idola Taemin itu masih saja berjalan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau artis, bisa seenaknya saja pada penggemar kecilmu, kau bisa…" kalimat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, sengaja ia menghentikan ucapannya, karena _Namja_ –idola Taemin- itu berhenti dan memutar tubuh gagahnya, agar bisa menggapai penggemar kecil yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Tak berkutik, seperti mati rasa ia tak dapat berkata apapun saat ini. Sosok idola Taeminlah yang membuat ia benar-benar diam terpaku. Terpesona, rasanya bukan itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Melainkan terkejut.

"Oh maaf, apa tadi kau berkata padaku ? Em.. Dimana penggemar kecilku?" _namja_ itu berucap. Membuka suara, mengeluarkan suara khas yang dimilkinya. Kyuhyun masih saja diam.

"Choi Siwon-ssi," suara panggilan seorang _namja_ kecil berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari diamnya. Malaikat mungilnya itu berlari menghambur ke pelukan Choi Siwon –idola Taemin-. Choi Siwon menerima pelukan itu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Choi Siwon adalah seorang artis baru di bawah naungan SM Entertainment. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat ia digandrungi banyak fans. Baik dewasa, remaja, bahkan anak-anak seperti Taemin. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ternyata sosok idola Taemin adalah Choi Siwon. Artis pendatang baru yang langsung terkenal. Istilah lainnya, langsung naik daun setelah ia membintangi sebuah drama.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Taemin yang berjalan mendahului langkahnya. Taemin begitu gembira. Sepertinya senang setelah bertemu dengan idolanya. Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya yang panjang dengan langkah kecil Taemin. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Taemin. Hmm.. apa yang terjadi? Tak biasanya Taemin seperti itu.

"Pipi Taemin kenapa merah? Apa taemin sakit?"

"Ani Umma. Siwon _hyung_ bilang kalau Taemin itu manis. Dan ia juga menyuruh Taemin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ , Taemin senang sekali Umma," ucap Taemin sambil bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menerima mainan dari orangtuanya. Senang sekali.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Malaikat kecil yang ia lahirkan di dunia ini memang sangat mirip dengannya. Kulit putih, hidung mancung serta wajah yang terlewat manis seperti seorang yeoja.

Kejadian yang Taemin alami persis seperti yang Kyuhyun alami beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejadian itu berputar kembali di memori otaknya, menampilkan adegan manis yang hampir saja membuatnya melayang, kala itu.

Flashblack

 _Seorang namja manis berjalan, menghampiri seorang namja yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Namja yang duduk itu membawa buku di tangannya. Sedang membaca, tentu saja. Dengan langkah pelan namja manis itu melangkah ke ruangan besar dimana namja tampan itu berada._

 _"Tuan muda Choi, anda diminta Tuan Choi untuk menghadap di ruang kerjanya." Kyuhyun-namja manis tadi- berkata, sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya saat berdiri di samping namja tampan itu._

 _"Sudah beberapa kali aku menyuruhmu. Panggil aku hyung. Arraseo!"_

 _"Tapi.."_

 _"Tidak perlu tapi-tapian, panggil hyung kan lebih baik," Tuan muda Choi itu berdiri dari tempatnya semula –sofa- berniat pergi memenuhi panggilan dari Tuan Choi, seoran_ _g_ _namja yang notabenya adalah Appanya sendiri._

 _Tapi, sebelum langkahnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu, tuan muda Choi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menunduk, disertai dengan rona merah tipis di sekitar pipinya._

 _"Kau manis, Kyu,"_

 _Blush-_

 _Kyuhyun dapat merasakan panas di sekitar pipinya. Ia yakin, saat ini pipinya sudah memerah bak buah tomat. Sepenggal kata yang meluncur manis dari bibir taun muda Choi, membuat dirinya melayang. Kyuhyun memang manis. Walau dia seorang namja, tapi ia terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja._

Flashblack End

"Umma, kapan kita akan mengambil pengumumannya?" pertanyaan dari Taemin membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Memori manis itu hanya tinggal sebuah kenangan manis yang mungkin harus segera dihapus oleh Kyuhyun, karena ia sekarang sudah tidak bekerja lagi di tempat itu.

"Besok kita akan mengambilnya!"

"Yeah.. itu artinya kita akan kesini lagi ya Umma,"

Kyuhyun menggangguk cepat, malaikat kecilnya benar-benar senang hari ini. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam, mengingat sosok idola Taemin yang tak mengenali dirinya.

Tapi, bukankah ia dan Siwon sudah tak bertemu selama hampir Sembilan tahun. Dan itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama sekali. Bahkan penampilannya sekarang dengan dulu juga sudah banyak mengalami perubahan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai...

Perkenalkan saya kenzoumuki, bisa panggil ken, muki, atau lainnya. Tapi itu bukan nama asli ya... kalo ingin mengenal saya bisa lewat PM.

FF ini sudah saya post di WP pribadi dan sampai chap 6, dan responnya juga lumayan. namun saya republis disini karena saya ingin kembali menulis lagi dan insya allah ff ini akan saya tamatkan di sini. Semoga saja respon disini juga lumayan sama seperti di WP pribadi...

Yaudah, bagi yang udah pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya, tetap luangkan waktu cingudeul buat komentar untuk memberikan masukan dan saran.

Selebihnya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Gomawo..

Salam

Kenzoumuki


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : Tullisan bercetak miring adalah flashback._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini adalah uang untuk biaya hidupmu sampai kau melahirkan_ _kelak_ _. Ambillah dan silahkan pergi dari rumah ini._ _J_ _angan sampai anakku tahu tentang_ _semua berita kekacauan yang ia buat_ _._ _Dan ingat! Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari orang lain. Mengerti?_ _" ujar seorang namja paruh baya dengan tatapan datar menghiasi wajahnya yang memang sudah muncul beberapa kerutan_ _di wajah_ _._

 _Sambil meletakkan amplop tebal be_ _r_ _wa_ _r_ _na coklat yang berisi uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit, namja paruh baya_ _itu_ _memandang tajam ke seorang namja manis_ _yang berdiri_ _di ruangan_ _nya_ _._

" _Aku tidak memerlukan uang anda, aku bisa mengurus anakku sendiri nantinya," sahut namja manis_ _yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu_ _menatap namja paruh baya_ _dihadapannya_ _dengan tatapan benci._

" _Kau keras kepala sekali,_ _ini adalah uang untukmu agar kau bisa pergi dari kota ini dan membangun kehidupan baru di kota lain. Agar nantinya anakku tidak akan bisa mencarimu."_

" _Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri bersama anakku kelak, tanpa memerlukan bantuan Anda. Dan aku juga akan pergi dari kota ini sesuai keinginan Anda. Itu pun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Namja manis itu bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia benci dengan takdirnya sekarang. Padahal minggu depan dirinya baru memasuki usia 19 tahun tapi sudah dihadapkan kepada cobaan berat yang menimpanya. Lelaki berwajah manis itu sedang mengandung seorang bayi yang baru berusia 2 minggu. Namun faktanya dirinya belum menikah._

" _Baiklah jika kau tak membutuhkan uang dariku, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau kalau kau menampakkan dirimu_ _lagi di kehidupan anakku. Arraseo!" namja paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya. Jarinya ia arahkan ke pintu berwarna coklat_ _eboni_ _, yang memang pintu itu adalah pintu keluar._

 _Perasaan sakit dirasakan namja manis itu, sambil memutar tubuhnya bermaksud meninggalkan namja paruh baya yang masih menatapnya dengan hina, buliran bening perlahan meluncur tak terbentung di kedua pipi chubbynya._

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie!" sapa seorang namja bermata sipit yang baru saja melenggang masuk ke rumah namja manis berkulit pucat bernama Kyuhyun. Namja itu tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang namja kecil, berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun.

"Yesung-Hyung, kenapa kau seenaknya saja memasuki rumah seseorang tanpa permisi. Itu benar-benar tidak sopan!" balas namja berkulit putih pucat itu sambil mempout bibirnya kesal. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak mendapat jatah uang jajan dari eommanya.

"Kau ini, sudah punya Taemin masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, memalukan!"

Namja tampan namun terkesan imut yang baru saja menyapa Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, tepat di samping namja kelewat manis seperti seorang yeoja bermarga Cho tersebut. Tak lupa ia juga mendudukkan namja kecil berwajah tampan yang bersamanya memasuki rumah ini tepat disampingnya.

"Kau hobi sekali mengejekku, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun seraya kembali memainkan ponselnya namun sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik hyungnya yang satu itu.

Dan.. beberapa detik kemudian matanya berbinar saat mata obsidannya mendapati seorang namja yang bersama hyungnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau juga mengajak Minho."

"Kurasa kau tidak buta, Kyu."

"Aish.. hyung ini, aku kangen sekali sama Minho, aku ingin memeluknya" ucap Kyuhyun kesal lalu sedetik kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Minho secara sepihak, "Wah.. Minho kau semakin tampan saja!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Siapa dulu Appanya!" sahut Yesung sambil menepukkan dada layaknya seseorang yang sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Hei, bukankah ia memang sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri eoh?

Hmmh... Oke? Yesung aka Kim Jongwoon memang terkenal narsis. Jangan heran jika ia selalu membanggakan malaikat kecilnya yang juga terlahir tampan seperti dirinya. Dia juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang aneh dan kadang tidak masuk di akal manusia. Namun dibalik semua itu, Yesung merupakan orang yang berharga di dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Bahkan lelaki manis itu sudah mengganggap Yesung keluarganya sendiri.

Sejatinya, Yesung adalah orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Kyuhyun saat ia akan bunuh diri beberapa tahun yang lalu setelah ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dari hari itu sampai sekarang Yesung yang memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah kehidupan baru, seperti memberinya pekerjaan, rumah, bahkan merawatnya sampai ia melahirkan.

Jadi, Yesung adalah orang yang berjasa di dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun. Karena, sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi mengingat sejak kecil ia hidup di sebuah panti asuhan. Setelah menginjak umur 18 tahun ia memilih untuk keluar dari panti dan mencari sebuah pekerjaan. Alhasil, namja berkulit pucat itu menjadi pelayan rumah tangga di sebuah rumah elit yang jauh dari panti asuhannya. Dan nasibnya kurang beruntung, karena Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung seorang bayi. Sementara di keluarga tempatnya bekerja tidak diperijinkan seorang pelayan hamil. Dan yang lebih tercengang lagi ayah dari anak yang ia kandung adalah tuan mudanya sendiri. Hal itu menjadikan psikis Kyuhyun runtuh hingga membuat ia hampir bunuh diri kala itu. Sebab tidak ada orang lagi baik itu keluarga atau teman yang akan merawat dan menemani namja manis itu berjuang melawan cobaannya.

Sampai akhirnya Yesung datang membawa secercah harapan untuk hidup Kyuhyun kala itu. Begitulah namja dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan itu sangat bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang berjiwa malaikat seperti Yesung kepadanya diatas cobaan yang sedang diujikan Tuhan. Hingga usianya yang menginjak 26 tahun, ia berjanji akan membalas semua jasa-jasa Yesung entah bagaimana itu caranya. Walau Yesung bukan _hyung_ kandung Kyuhyun. Namun, perhatian yang diberikan Yesung padanya seperti seorang _hyung_ ke _don_ _g_ _saeng_ kandungnya sendiri. Sangat perhatian. Semua keluh kesah yang dihadapi Kyuhyun ia curahkan kepada Yesung sebagai pendengar setianya.

Kembali kepada namja kecil bernama Minho dengan nama lengkap Kim Minho. Lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun itu adalah anak pertama dari hasil buah cintanya dengan namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook. Ya, Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang namja. Sama seperti Yesung.

Namun, Ryeowook mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri. Bukan hanya Ryeowook yang mendapat anugerah dari Tuhan dapat melahirkan seorang anak. Namja kelewat manis bernama Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan hal serupa. Ia dapat mengandung dan melahirkan layaknya seorang yeoja.

"Ahjumma!" panggil Minho saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya. Kenapa hyungnya yang terkenal aneh dan babo itu mengajarkan anaknya memanggil ia dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Hei, kyuhyun itu NAMJA.

Yesung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati mereka berdua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya dipanggil dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Ya, ia sendirilah yang telah mengajarkan Minho memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun saja. Mengingat Minho dan Kyuhyun jarang bertemu karena Minho sekolah di khusus asrama anak kecil. Jadi, Minho jarang di rumah. Sesekali dua kali saja dalam satu semester Minho pulang. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tega Minho diletakkan di asrama. Namun karena tingkah Minho yang nakal, jadi Yesung terpaksa meletakkannya di asrama.

"Hyung.. apa-apaan kau ini, mengajari Minho memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjumma, aku itu namja hyung, NAMJA!"

Minho hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang dewasa di sampingnya. Ia lebih baik mencari Taemin saja.

"Ahjumma, Taemin dimana?" tanya Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Sebenarnya kalau namja kecil ini bukan anak dari hyung kesayangannya. Sudah ia sumbal mulutnya dengan PSP milik Taemin. Karena panggilan itu sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Dia ada di kamar, Minho," jawab Kyuhyun bermalas-malasan, ia akhirnya kembali duduk di shofa.

"Aku boleh kesana kan Ahjumma." ucap Minho berbinar.

"Boleh! Minho kangen ya dengan Taemin?" goda Kyuhyun. Membuat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi namja kecil itu.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Diulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Minho. "Silahkan pangeran! Tuan putri sudah menunggumu di kamar."

BRUKK

Sebuah benda tebal dengan tidak elitnya mendarat tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Dan itu berhasil membuat si empunya kepala meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengendus kesal. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya sembari membawa buku. Ternyata buku yang mengenai kepalanya adalah tindakan tidak terpuji dari Yesung. Hei, darimana ia mendapatkan buku itu.

"YA.. Hyung kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan buku?" protes Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban Yesung.

"Jangan mengajari anakku mesum Pabbo!" teriak Yesung tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. aku tidak mengajarinya mesum hyung. Taemin kan memang sedang bermain PSP di kamarnya. Otak hyung saja yang mesum!" balas Kyuhyun yang kemudian mendapat deahtglare mengerikan dari Yesung.

Tanpa memperdulikan dua namja yang sedang adu mulut tidak jelas, Minho turun dari kursinya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga dan menaikinya. Sementara dua namja yang sedang adu mulut itu terhenti karena Minho tiba-tiba melesat ke kamar Taemin di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di balkon kamar. Ia menatap dinding hitam yang membentang dengan luasnya di atas sana, yang kemungkinan tak mampu ia raih hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke udara. Karena mustahil ia dapat melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, tentu masih dalam posisinya saat ini, duduk di atas balkon kamar. Sambil menikmati udara dingin malam, sedikit demi sedikit ingatan yang ingin ia buang, namun justru tinggal dan terus menari di otaknya.

Ia selalu ingat setiap kali melakukan aktivitas seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Seseorang akan mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan keadaannya. Namun, untuk saat ini justru tak ada orang lain yang melarangnya atau hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkannya saja pun tak ada. Jadi, ia bisa melakukan hal ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Namun, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang. Tak ada lagi orang yang dapat mengganggunya. Karena dulu namja manis itu paling sebal jika ia dilarang untuk melakukan aktivitas ini. Padahal kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika malam telah tiba. Entahlah, pikirannya akan tenang ketika ia melakukan rutinitas ini –duduk di balkon kamar sembari menghirup udara malam -

Mungkin, untuk saat ini ia justru sebal karena tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan dirinya lagi. Ya, ia akui, ia sangat merindukan sosok yang dulu selalu mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskannya.

Flashback

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang namja tampan saat ia menemukan seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya sendiri. Karena pintu namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu masih terbuka. Bukan tak mungkin jika namja yang tadi tidak sengaja melintas, dapat melihat aktivitas di dalam kamar Kyuhyun._

 _Tersentak. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara berat yang menginstrupsi tindakannya._

 _"Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara malam saja tuan." jawab Kyuhyun seadaanya. Ia kemudian memposisikan kembali aktivitas yang semula tertunda karena pertanyaan namja tampan tadi membutuhkan jawaban._

 _Ah, tak perlu ia jawab pun namja yang ternyata adalah tuan mudanya sendiri seharusnya sudah mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Toh, ia tidak buta atau rabun kan?_

 _Kyuhyun masih melakukan kegiataan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap malamnya, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata namja tampan yang masih di ambang pintu sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini setiap malam. Lihatlah kulitmu pucat begitu. Kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan seperti ini?" ucap namja tampan itu lagi, kali ini sarat akan rasa kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Karena melihat Kyuhyun melakukan aktivitas yang menurutnya bisa membayahakan kesehatan namja manis itu sendiri._

 _Merasa nasehatnya diacuhkan namja manis bernama Kyuhyun itu, namja yang mengin_ _s_ _tru_ _p_ _si kegiatan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak begitu luas namun sangat rapi._

 _Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, hanya terlonjak kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan sebuah pakaian cukup tebal yang hangat bertengger di punggungnya. Seseorang sepertinya telah meletakkan jaket itu di pundak Kyuhyun._

 _"Ke..napa tuan masuk ke kamarku?" ujar Kyuhyun gugup. Dan penyebab kegugupannya adalah tuan mudanya_ _yang_ _melenggang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa meminta izin._

 _"Kenapa? Bukankah ini rumahku! Jadi aku bebas kemana saja." jawab tuan muda itu disertai seulas senyu_ _m_ _._

 _Dan dapat dipastikan hanya dengan memandangnya sekilas saja_ _seseorang_ _langsung terpukau akan senyum itu. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya saat menatap namja kelewat perfect itu._ _Dan_ _tak bisa dipungkiri, jika dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada tuan mudanya._

 _Jangan salahkan perasaannya yang terlarang ini. Ia sendiri berjanji akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada. Karena tuan mudanya adalah anak dari orang terhormat, tak mungkin_ _dirinya_ _dengan tuan mudanya akan bersatu sementara_ _Kyuhyun_ _hanya seorang pelayan_ _di_ _keluarga Choi._

 _"Tapi.. setiap kamar pasti ada pemiliknya. Bukankah sebaiknya meminta izin lebih dulu sebelum memasukinya?" sahut Kyuhyun lirih, sembari menenggelamkan rona merah di wajahnya yang ia rasa mulai muncul dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia lebih menghindari tatap muka dengan tuan mudanya. Sebelum ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona tampan yang menguar hanya dari sekali pandang milik tuan mudanya._

 _Walau Kyuhyun berbicara dengan suara lirih, jangan salahkan telinga tajam tuan muda itu dapat mendengar ucapannya. Alasannya cukup mudah, tak ingatkah jarak mereka yang berdekatan. Dan kemungkinan jika tuan muda Choi itu berada dijarak satu meter dari Kyuhyun, barulah ia tak dapat mendengar suara lirih namja manis itu._

 _"Kau benar. Mian karena seenaknya masuk ke kamarmu, Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap tuan muda Choi kemudian, kali ini sarat akan rasa bersalah._

 _"Kalau begitu, silahkan tuan muda keluar saja dari kamarku!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan disertai keraguan diucapannya._

 _Takut ia salah bicara sehingga tuan muda_ _tampannya_ _itu bisa marah atau malah_ _akan_ _memecatnya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi._

 _"Kau mengusirku eoh?" jawab_ _tuan muda choi_ _sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang salah tingkah._

 _"Ah.. bu..kan.. maksudku mengusir tuan, tapi takutnya jika tuan Choi melihat. Nanti malah menimbulkan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak." balas Kyuhyun terbata._

 _"Hmm.. begitu ya! Tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari sini."_ _Sang t_ _uan muda mengalihkan pandang memandang lurus ke atas. Tepatnya ke arah langit malam kota Seoul yang bertabur bintang, sehingga tak menyadari tatapan horor yang dilayangkan_ _Kyuhyun kepadanya_ _._

 _"Ke..napa tuan tidak mau pergi?"_

 _"Karena aku ingin tidur disini!"_

" _Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Wajahnya yang manis sekarang berubah menjadi horor setelah mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari tuan mudanya._

 _Menyadari tatapan horror dari Kyuhyun, namja yang notabene adalah anak dari majikan Kyuhyun langsung tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Padahal ia hanya berniat menggoda namja manis itu saja._ _Namun reaksi namja manis sungguh mengejutkannya._

" _Aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Aku akan keluar tapi berjanjilah padaku kau akan menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu ini." Tawa tuan muda Choi itu masih belum berhenti. Membuat Kyuhyun mengendus kesal. Namun dalam hati ia bernafas lega, Begitu disadarinya bahwa tuan muda Choi itu hanya mengerjainya. Ya, setidaknya tuan muda_ _nya_ _itu tidak serius dengan ucapan yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun serangan jantung dadakan._

 _Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya pelayan di keluarga Choi yang mendapat perhatian khusus dari tuan mudanya. Apalagi usia mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun. Tak bisa dipercaya jika seorang pelayan seperti Kyuhyun mendapat perhatian khusus dari anak Tuan Choi. Mengingat ia yang paling muda diantara para pelayan di keluarga Choi ini._

" _Bagaimana? Jika kau tidak mau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu ini, aku akan tidur disini sampai kau mau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu." Ancam tuan muda Choi sambil memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus pasrah menerima permintaan itu._

" _Baiklah tuan. Saya akan mengurangi kebiasaanku ini."_

" _Eh? Mengurangi?"_

" _Ne, aku tak mungkin menghilangkan kebiasaan ini tuan._ _Aku nyaman melakukan hal ini, angin malam membuat pikiranku tenang._ _Jebal."_

 _Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui permintaan pelayan keluarganya yang masih sangat muda. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang semula memasang wajah memelas menjadi sumringah setelah ia mengabulkan permintaannya._

" _Apa tuan bisa keluar sekarang?" Kyuhyun masih was-was, jikalau nanti tuan mudanya yang tampan itu tak mau keluar lagi. Namun berusaha ia tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya._

" _Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang. Tapi, satu lagi panggil aku hyung saja ne."_

 _Belum sempat Kyuhyun melayangkan protes. Tuan mudanya sudah mendahuluinya. "Tak ada tapi-tapian!" ucapnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _Detik berikutnya ia berjalan keluar dari kamar_ _namja_ _manis itu. Tanpa disadarinya_ _sang pemilik kamar_ _tersenyum menatap kepergiannya sambil bergumam sesuatu, "Hyung!" ucapnya lirih._

.

Flashback End

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa udara malam ini semakin terasa dingin. Mungkin benar apa yang pernah diucapkan tuan mudanya dulu. Jika ia terus-terusan terkena udara malam yang dingin. Ia akan sakit. Mengingat tubuhnya yang kurus dan sedikit ringkih.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dari aktivitasnya, namja manis itu segera mengeratkan jaket tipis yang dipakainya. Kedua tangannya ia telangkupkan dan menggosokkannya pelan. Bertujuan untuk membuat tangannya hangat. Dan usaha itu cukup membuahkan hasil, karena sekarang tangannya sudah lumayan hangat. Ya, setidaknya sudah tidak dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Umma." suara panggilan seorang namja kecil dari ambang pintu kamarnya, seketika membuyarkan aktivitas Kyuhyun menghangatkan tangannya.

Ia segera beralih pandang, tepatnya ke arah namja kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Umma. Kyuhyun menduga itu adalah suara Taemin kecilnya.

Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya heran. Taemin -namja yang berdiri di ambang pintunya- ternyata belum tidur. Padahal tadinya ia berfikir malaikat kecilnya itu sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Mengingat saat ini sudah cukup larut malam. Karena besok Taemin harus sekolah.

"Minnie, kau belum tidur, chagi?" Taemin hanya menggeleng kepalanya lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun gemas melihatnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Taemin. Ia sejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh Taemin yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut buah hatinya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Minnie belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Namun tak ada respon dari Taemin. Namja kecil berwajah manis itu seperti menyelami kebingungan. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sehingga hanya hening yang tercipta diantara anak dan ibu itu.

"Umma." panggil Taemin dengan ragu mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kepala Taemin."Ne! Ada apa Minnie?"

"Taemin baru saja mimpi bertemu dengan Daddy!" ucap Taemin hati-hati. Ia tahu, perkataannya mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan Ummanya nanti.

Dan rentetan kalimat yang baru saja didengar dari Taemin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya-mengusap rambut Taemin- Ditatapnya wajah buah hatinya yang sedang menunduk. Ia sebenarnya tahu mengapa Taemin menunduk.

"Mian Umma, apa Taemin menyakiti hati Umma?" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Taemin. Kedua Tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menelangkup wajah mungil malaikat kecilnya. Diangkatnya wajah Taemin agar menatap wajahnya.

"Ani. Minnie tidak menyakiti hati Umma kok. Justru Umma yang selalu menyakiti hati Taemin. Jadi umma minta maaf ne!"

"Umma tidak pernah menyakiti Taemin, karena Umma selalu melindungi dan menyayangi Taemin. Jadi, Umma tidak perlu minta maaf dengan Taemin."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Taemin pelan. Melihat malaikat kecilnya yang selalu saja berusaha bersikap tegar dihadapannya membuat ia sedikit merasa sakit.

Seharusnya ia tidak memaksa Taemin menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan sakitnya. Ah, ia sebenarnya tidak memaksa, melainkan Taemin sendiri yang dengan pandainya menyembunyikan rasa sedih itu.

"Bagaiman wajah Daddy di dalam mimpi Taemin." tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tetap tersenyum. Perasaan tidak enak hinggap hatinya. Bagaimana jika namja di dalam mimpi Taemin adalah Choi Siwon. Oh, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika itu benar.

"Taemin tidak bisa melihat wajah Daddy dengan jelas Umma, yang jelas Daddy itu sangat tampan." jawab Taemin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk mungilnya di dagu. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan ketika ia tak berhasil menangkap dengan jelas wajah Daddynya di dalam mimpi.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Taemin pelan, dan untuk kedua kalinya Taemin tidak melayangkan protes dengan perlakuan Ummanya.

"Benarkah? Apa dia tampan seperti Minho?" goda Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipi Taemin merona. Namun, detik berikutnya namja kecil itu mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya.

"Minho itu jelek Umma,"

"Eh? Tapi Taemin menyukainya kan!"

"Taemin tidak menyukai Minho!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Minho suka sekali merebut PSPku, Aku tidak suka!"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil biasanya berkata jujur. Terbukti. Minho –anak Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung- memang selalu menggoda dan menjaili Taemin. Termasuk suka sekali merebut PSP yang sedang dimainkannya. Membuat Taemin mau tak mau harus bersusah payah mengambilnya dari tangan Minho.

Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun mempunyai malaikat kecil seperti Taemin. Ia rasa Taemin sekarang sudah menjadi namja yang kuat. Bukan namja lemah yang selalu menangis jika terkena masalah. Sekarang bahkan Taemin tak malu dan menangis lagi ketika teman-teman di sekolahnya mengejeknya karena ia tidak mempunyai seorang ayah.

Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan malaikat kecil berwajah manis sepertinya. Ia sebenarnya menangis dalam hati. Namun, Taemin berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan tetap tersenyum. Miris jika Kyuhyun mengingat semua itu.

Apa ini salahnya karena tidak pernah memberitahu siapa Ayah kadungnya? Tidak. Kyuhyun yakin, suatu saat nanti, Taemin akan mengetahui sendiri siapa Ayah kandungnya, cepat atau lambat.

"Umma, apa suatu saat nanti, Taemin bisa bertemu dengan Daddy?" Taemin menatap Kyuhyun sembari menaruh harapan.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini senyuman tulus yang ia ukir di bibirnya.

"Pasti! Taemin pasti bertemu dengan Daddy suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat ia mendaftarkan Taemin menjadi seorang artis cilik kemarin. Ya, hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil audisi anaknya. Apakah Taemin diterima atau tidak menjadi bagian dari SM Entertaiment, hasilnya akan dikethui lewat sebuah amplop yang saat ini di genggam oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan Taemin ikut bersamanya untuk mengambil pengumuman ini, mengingat Taemin harus mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Ia tak mungkin meminta izin pada gurunya hanya untuk mengambil pengumuman di gedung SM Entertainment. Tidak lucu kan, menjadikan alasan mengambil amplop untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan lift. Ia menekan tombol di dekat lift tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Sembari menunggu lift sampai lantai dasar, Kyuhyun memperhatikan amplop yang di genggamnya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk membuka amplop itu. Diambilnya kertas yang terselip di dalam dan perlahan ia membuka lipatan dari kertas tersebut.

Dibacanya tulisan itu dari atas sampai pada hasil audisi. Dan hasilnya adalah..

DITERIMA

Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati. Taemin pasti senang mendengar berita ini. Ia kemudian membaca tulisan yang baru setengahnya ia baca. Seketika matanya membelalak mendapati nama Choi Siwon tertulis dengan jelas diantara tulisan itu.

Dan yang membuat ia semakin terkejut adalah tawaran syuting drama bersama dengan artis pendatang baru. Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada tawaran drama untuk Taemin bersama Siwon.

Haruskah ia menerima tawaran itu, tentu untuk membuat Taemin senang karena impiannya beradu acting dengan idolanya akhirnya tercapai. Tapi, ia menyadari satu hal. Siwon adalah adalah ayah kandung dari Taemin. Apa mungkin ia tega membiarkan mereka akrab dengan sebutan hyung dan dongsaeng bukan sebagai Ayah dan anak?

Apa ia harus menolak tawaran drama itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Anyyeong cingu... ff mianhae saranghae sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan readers ya

aku berterimakasih sekali untuk cingudeul yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk berkomentar di ff sederhana ini, bow , gamsahamnida

maaf tidak bisa dibales satu persatu reviewnya, tapi aku baca semua review kalian berulang-ulang malah, membuat saya jadi semangat buat nulis ff wonkyu lagi.

semoga ff ini bisa nyampe end ya cingu, dan saya ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ini sudah pernah publish di WP dan belum tamat, tapi setiap chapternya aku edit sedikit-sedikit namun tidak mengubah jalan cerita. jadi, saya sarankan cingudeul yang udah pernah baca di WP, baca juga di ff net. jika ada yang ingin mengunjungi WPku PM cingu..

Dan sekarang sudah terjawabkan siapa ayah dari Taemin?

jangan lupa reviewnya cingu, salam, kenzoumuki


	3. Chapter 3

Note : tulisan bercetak miring flashback

Mianhae saranghae chapter 3

Masih diam di dalam lift, Kyuhyun menerawang pikirannya yang sedang dilanda kegusaran. Tangannya masih memegang erat surat yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan tawaran drama untuk Taemin bersama seorang artis yang sedang naik daun bernama lengkap Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun bimbang. Harus menerima atau menolaknya.

Jika ia menolak tawaran drama itu, bagaimana dengan perasaan Taemin ketika anak semata wayangnya itu mengetahui semua? Malaikat kecilnya pasti kecewa dengan keputusannya yang tiba-tiba menolak tawaran drama perdana Taemin. Apalagi beradu acting dengan idola Taemin sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Taemin. Apa ia harus menyakitinya lagi dengan menolak tawaran drama itu. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Taemin.

Tapi..

Jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Ia sendiri yang akan sakit hati.

Eoh sakit hati? Ya. Kyuhyun akan merasakan sakit jika nantinya Taemin dan Siwon dekat sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng bukan sebagai Appa dan Aegya. Padahal sejatinya Siwon adalah ayah kandung Taemin yang sangat dinanti-nantikan namja mungil itu.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat dirinya menghapus jarak hubungan antara Taemin dan Siwon.

Perasaan inilah yang terus mengganjal di otak dan pikiran Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu tak mengerti mengapa Siwon tidak mengenalinya ketika mereka bertemu kemarin siang.

Apa benar Siwon sudah lupa dengan wajahnya ?

Apa memang Kyuhyun tidak ada artinya di mata Siwon kala itu? Sampai namja tampan itu benar-benar melupakannya ? Mengingat sedikit saja walau itu hanya sekedar namanya pun tidak.

Hah..

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Memikirkan apakah di dalam dirinya memiliki banyak perbedaan dari bentuk tubuhnya setelah ia keluar dari rumah Choi sembilan tahun yang lalu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama di dalam pantulan dinding lift dari mulai atas hingga bawah. Bentuk tubuh ramping yang lebih condong ke tubuh ideal dengan tinggi badan 180 cm serta kulit putih pucat yang masih sama seperti dirinya ketika bekerja di rumah Choi. Dia pun selama ini tidak pernah melakukan operasi plastik untuk menyempurnakan tubuhnya seperti kebanyakan orang Korea pada umumnya.

Dapat dipastikan, sama sekali tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok pada diri Kyuhyun. Penampilan yang dulu ketika ia masih bekerja di rumah keluarga Choi tak banyak mengalami perubahan. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih gemukan sekarang. Apakah hal itu yang menyebabkan ia terlihat sangat beda di mata Siwon?

Entahlah.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih larut di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak menyadari jika lift sudah sampai di dasar lantai dan siap untuk terbuka. Setelah pintu lift terbuka sepenuhnya, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan tersaji di depan Kyuhyun. Sedang bersiap masuk ke dalam lift, seorang namja tampan yang di sampingnya sedang berdiri seorang yeoja cantik. Yeoja itu bergelayutan manja di lengan namja tampan di sebelahnya. Tanpa sengaja mata Kyuhyun beradu pandang dengan mata namja pemilik hatinya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

DEG.

Kyuhyun membisu. Jantungnya bergedup kencang. Ia benar-benar mengenali seseorang yang sekarang di depannya. Matanya, bibirnya, lekuk tubuhnya, dan aroma parfumnya, Kyuhyun sangat mengenalinya dengan seksama. Karena namja itu masih sama seperti dulu. Dialah seseorang yang mengganggu fikirannya beberapa saat lalu. Choi Siwon. Namja bermarga Choi itulah yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu lift bersama seorang yeoja cantik disampingnya.

Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya. Siwon hanya berlalu begitu saja di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang melirik ataupun tegur sapa, Ketiga orang itu hanya cuek dengan orang di sekitarnya. Siwon melangkah bersama yeoja yang bersamanya memasuki lift. Sementara Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari lift.

Seperti orang lain bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak diliriknya. Memang. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang penting yang harus diingat Siwon.

Hei, tak ingatkah siapa Kyuhyun dan siapa Siwon. Seharusnya Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu. Kenapa ia masih berharap Siwon akan mengingatnya ? Dia hanya seorang pelayan dan Siwon adalah anak majikannya. Itu artinya Kyuhyun memang bukanlah orang penting bagi Siwon. Tak ada salahnya jika Siwon tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun atau bahkan mengingatnya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang ketika pintu lift akan tertutup sepenuhnya. Perasaan sakit mulai menjalari hatinya kala pintu lift itu telah tertutup sempurna.

Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Apa ia masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan tuan mudanya dulu, Choi Siwon. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak boleh. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan terlarangnya ini. Tapi, kenapa ia seolah tak rela melihat Siwon bersama yeoja lain?

Padahal setelah sembilan tahun berlalu, ingatan Kyuhyun tentang Siwon sudah hampir memudar. Ia perlahan sudah mulai bisa melupakan Siwon. Entah disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertemu kembali dengan namja yang merupakan ayah kandung dari anaknya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, Siwon sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Sungguh ironi. Ketika Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengubur perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada. Justru rasa itu yang membuat dia dihantui rasa khawatir dan cemas tentang keadaan orang yang dikagumi Kyuhyun. Tapi rasanya semua itu sulit untuk ia lakukan. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mencintai namja tampan berlesung pipi itu.

Tapi, Bukankah seharusnya Siwon masih mengingat Kyuhyun, walau ingatan itu dalam wujud Kyuhyun yang berperan sebagai seorang yang pernah bekerja di rumahnya sebagai seorang pelayan keluarga. Sungguh. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dari gedung SM Entertainment, Kyuhyun harus menjemput Taemin di sekolahnya. Sementara ia sendiri belum memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak tawaran itu. Serta alasan apa yang harus ia katakan jika ia memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun harus mengatakan alasannya yang tidak mau sakit hati melihat Taemin akrab dengan Siwon sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng ? Oh ayolah. Itu benar-benar alasan yang tidak efektif. Jadi harus bagaimana?

Pikiran-pikiran itu yang terus membayangi jiwa dan perasaanya sampai ia beberapa kali hilang fokus saat mengendarai kendaraan di jalan raya. Hal yang berbahaya tentunya jika mengendarai kendaraan dalam keadaan tidak fokus. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba memfokuskan diri pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Rasanya itu semua sulit ia lakukan. Terngiang di dalam pikiran dan benaknya dengan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

Kyuhyun bimbang karena lagi-lagi Siwon tak mengenalinya? Apakah penampilannya sangat beda dengan dulu di mata Siwon? Kenapa namja itu sama sekali tak mengenalinya? Ya walau dulunya ia hanya seorang pelayan di kelurga Choi. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Yesung kemarin. Ia memang harus melupakan Siwon dan mencarikan ayah baru untuk Taemin.

Flashback

 _"Hyung!" panggil seorang namja berkulit putih pucat pada namja bermata sipit yang sedang duduk di sampingnya._

 _Namja bermata sipit itu hanya berdehem pelan menanggapi panggilan namja manis itu. Matanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya._

 _"Hyung, aku ingin berbicara padamu, kenapa kau sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu itu." ucap Kyuhyun -namja berkulit putih pucat itu- sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

 _"Kau bicara saja, Kyunnie. Aku tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengar ucapanmu." Yesung -namja bermata sipit itu- masih menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tak menyadari ekspresi kesal namun terkesan imut dari Kyuhyun._

 _"Kau sungguh menyebalkan hyung. Aku kan ingin bicara serius padamu." ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun suaranya dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Yesung._

 _Merasa diacuhkan oleh namja berkepala sedikit belebihan itu, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya di sofa. Ia sengaja menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai untuk menarik pehatian Yesung._

 _"Kau mau kemana?" suara emas yang terdengar begitu indah, serta sebuah_ _genggaman_ _tangan berhasil menahan tangan Kyuhyun, seketika menghentikan langkah namja berambut ikal itu_ _untuk pergi_ _._

 _Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tangan yang mencegah kepergiannya, terlihat Yesung tengah memasang muka heran._

 _"Kalau tujuan_ _mu_ _datang ke rumahku hanya untuk bermain ponsel. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Silahka_ _n_ _lanjutkan saja aktivitasmu itu_ _hyung_ _." ucap Kyuhyun sinis._

 _"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Baiklah aku akan serius mendengarkanmu bicara. Duduklah kembali." ucap Yesung kemudian. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Perlahan ia tarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya._

 _Kyuhyun hanya menurut. Didudukkan kembali tubuhnya pada sofa panjang di samping Yesung._

 _"Silahkan! Kau ingin bicara apa?" Yesung menatap lekat Kyuhyun._

 _Entah apa_ _yang_ _sebenarnya terjadi, Kyuhyun malah menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia terlihat sedang gugup sekarang._

 _Sepertinya Kyuhyun takut dengan arah pembicaraannya nanti. Hingga ia hanya memilih diam dan sedikit menudukkan kepalanya._

 _"Waeyo Kyunnie. Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Yesung._

 _"Ani ,hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau diam. Ceritalah padaku."_

 _Kyuhyun masih diam sejenak, tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya jika ia akan menceritakan hal ini pada hyungnya yang terkenal pabbo._

 _Walau pabbo. Yesung merupakan orang yang begitu pehatian kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan ini pada hyungnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung kandung sendiri._

 _"Ehmm.. hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun ragu. Ditatapnya Yesung untuk memastikan bahwa Yesung mendengar ucapanya._

 _"Ne."_

" _Apa kau masih ingat dengan Siwon." dengan sedikit hati-hati Kyuhyun mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu. Ia tahu, Yesung sedikit sensitive jika berhubungan dengan Siwon._

 _Yesung membelalak, "Mwo? Siwon? Namja brengsek yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." geram Yesung._

 _Jika Yesung ditanya apakah ia masih ingat dengan Siwon. Tentu saja Yesung masih ingat dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak akan pernah melupakan perbuatan bejatnya yang dulu menghamili Kyuhyun dan sekarang mencampakkannya. Sungguh. Rasanya Yesung ingin membunuh namja bermarga Choi itu sekarang. Agar di dunia ini tidak ada_ _lagi_ _orang-orang seperti dia._

 _"Ya.. Hyung, bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu sedikit. Taemin dan Minho bisa mendengar suaramu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Persis seperti seorang yang sedang menyuruh orang diam._

 _"Namja seperti itu tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Dia sudah menghamilimu dan mencampakkanmu begitu saja. Itu benar-benar keterlaluan" ucap Yesung marah. Mengingat ia selalu sensitive jika sudah me_ _n_ _yangkut dengan Siwon._

 _"Yak.. hyung diamlah." Yesung diam seketika. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang._

 _"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Aku terlalu emosi. Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Siwon. Bukankah kau berjanji padaku akan melupakannnya." tanya Yesung penuh selidik._

 _"Ne hyung. Aku memang sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya. Tapi.. aku bertemu dengannya saat di SM Entertainment_ _tadi._ _"_

 _"Mwo? Jinja? Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu." tanya Yesung_ _penasaran._

 _Namun Kyuhyun justru merasa sedih melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Yesung, "Dia sama sekali tak mengenaliku hyung." ucap Kyuhyun disertai nada kecewa di dalam ucapannya._

 _"Mwo? Di..a tidak mengenalimu." Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar tidak terima ini. Dongsaeng yang begitu ia sayangi dipermainkan oleh seorang namja kaya benama Siwon._

 _"Choi Siwon. Lelaki macam apa dia sebenarnya. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."_ _Ucap_ _Yesung_ _seraya_ _berdiri dari kursinya._

 _Jika Kyuhyun tidak reflek mencegah kepergian Yesung. Mungkin namja bermata sipit itu sudah melagkah pergi entah kemana tujuannya._

 _"Yak.. kau akan kemana hyung." tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam._

 _"Tentu saja ke gedung SM Entetainment." balas Yesung sambil menahan amarah yang siap muntah kapan saja._

 _"Aish.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana." tangan Kyuhyun masih mencekeram erat tangan Yesung. Jika ia melepasnya. Kemungkinan Yesung akan langsung melesat pergi ke gedung SM Entertainment._

 _"Memberi perhitungan pada Siwon."_

 _"Aish.. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih hyung. Kau ingin membuat keonaran disana. Hah?" ucap Kyuhyun begitu memprihatikan tindakan bodoh yang akan dilakukan Yesung._

 _Hyungnya yang terkenal pabbo itu suka sekali bertindak semaunya, tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika_ _ia_ _melakukan tindakan konyol itu._

" _Kau yang bodoh Kyunnie. Kau seharusnya bertindak lebih dari ini. Bukan hanya membiarkan Siwon tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu." Yesung berhenti sejenak." Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintainya!" seru Yesung dengan amarah yang masih menyertai (?) nya._

 _Sementara Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menunduk, tak berani menatap Yesung yang sudah sangat marah sekarang._

" _Jawab, Kyunnie." desak Yesung diikuti helaan nafas panjang._

 _Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, mungkin Yesung benar. Ia memang masih mencintai Siwon. Walau kenyataan Siwon tidak mencintainya._

 _Salahkah jika ia masih mengharapkan Siwon?_

 _Sepertinya iya. Kyuhyun salah jika terlalu mengharap Siwon._

 _Yesung mengulurkan tangannya meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan tubuh Kyuhyun tepat di depannya._

 _"Hei, Kyunnie dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti merasa sakit karena telah dipermainkan oleh Siwon. Mian karena telah membentak dan memarahimu. Aku menyesal." Yesung berhenti sejenak, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk._

 _"Tapi, aku berharap kau bisa melupakan Siwon dan mencarikan seorang ayah baru untuk Taemin. Jangan berharap sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Karena itu rasanya sakit jika kau terus berharap. Aku tidak mau jika kau terpuruk_ _lagi_ _."_

 _Tanpa sadar buliran bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Kyuhyun saat mendengar kata-kata Yesung._

 _Hyungnya itu benar. Ia tak seharusnya mengharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Mengharap Siwon menjadi ayah Taemin adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Ia dan Siwon bak langit dan bumi yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Ia harus mengingat hal itu._

 _"Kau benar hyung." ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan buliran bening yang terus keluar dari kelopak matanya. Yesung benar-benar tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Yesung yang salah disini. Tak seharusnya ia memarahi Kyuhyun sampai dongseng kesayanganny_ _a_ _itu menangis. Kyuhyun begitu rapuh_ _._

 _Namja manis itu hanya terlihat tegar dari luarnya. Namun, sebenarnya ia sangat rapuh_ _dan membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang lebih_ _._

 _Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih rapuh dari Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi kekuatan agar dongsaengnya selalu sabar me_ _n_ _ghadapi cobaan yang ia terima. Yesung hanya berharap, semoga masalah ini cepat selesai._ _"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Kyunie, aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk bisa melupakan Siwon yang merupakan cinta pertamamu. Walau sulit aku tahu kau mampu menghilangkan Siwon dari pikiranmu untuk selamanya. Aku akan terus mendukung dan membantumu untuk melupakannya. Tenanglah. Kuatkan dirimu, aku bersamamu."_

Flashblack End

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya setelah sampai di depan sekolah Taemin. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama dari SM Entertainment ke sekolah Taemin. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan memandang area sekolah Taemin. Ramai. Kyuhyun memandang gerombolan anak-anak yang berhamburan menemui seseorang baik itu orang tuanya, kakaknya sepupunya atau lainnya Kyuhyun tidak paham. Semua orang dewasa yang berada disini mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu menjemput anak sekolah.

"Umma!" tak berselang lama, seorang namja kecil berwajah manis melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun diantara gerombolan siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Namja berambut ikal itu segera memfokuskan pandangan pada sosok kecil yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma. Dilihatnya Taemin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang sendirian.

"Minnie" Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman kala melihat Taemin terlihat gembira. Ia merasa bersalah jika harus melunturkan kebahagiaan Taemin nantinya.

Taemin segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil.

"Umma, lihatlah ini! nilai matematika Taemin dapat seratus!" ucap Taemin bahagia sembari menyerahkan kertas yang semula ia genggam.

"Jinja! Anak umma pintar sekali." Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taemin. Diperhatikannya kertas yang baru saja diberikan Taemin.

"Taemin sama sekali tidak mencontek umma," ucap Taemin dengan nada bangga.

"Anak umma memang pintar." Balas Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut Taemin.

"YA.. umma," si empunya rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Tangan mungilnya meraba rambut cepaknya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Taemin jelek sekali jika seperti itu. Senyum dong. Hanya rambut saja yang berantakan langsung cemberut seperti itu hmm?" Ucap Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menggoda Taemin. Namun Taemin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siwon hyung bilang Taemin itu manis, Minho juga bilang kalau Taemin itu cantik, kenapa umma bilang Taemin jelek?" ucap Taemin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kepolosan Taemin. Tangannya kembali mengacak rambut Taemin yang sebelumnya telah dirapikan si empunya.

"Ne. Taemin itu tampan kok. Anak umma adalah yang tertampan di sekolah ini." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Taemin dengan gemas.

"Ya.. umma Taemin itu manis," Protes Taemin yang lagi-lagi tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Baiklah anak manis, karena nilai matematika Taemin dapat seratus, umma punya hadiah untuk Taemin"

"Jinja?" ucap Taemin girang. Itu artinya ia mengerjakan ulangan matematika dengan susah payah tidak akan sia-sia.

"Tutup dulu mata Taemin"

Taemin menurut dan segera menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop pengumuman yang diperolehnya dari SM Entertaint. Ia buka kertas itu dan menaruhnya tepat di depan wajah Taemin.

"Sekarang buka mata Taemin." Suruh Kyuhyun yang kemudian mendapat respon dari Taemin. Namja kecil berwajah manis itu perlahan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya heran saat mendapati sebuah kertas sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Apa ini umma?" tanyanya bingung. Padahal tadinya Taemin berharap ummanya akan membelikan PSP baru atau membelikan es krim. Namun yang ia dapat hanya sebuah kertas.

"Coba Taemin baca isi surat ini" Taemin menggangguk. Dibacanya dengan seksama tulisan hangul yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Seketika matanya berbinar saat ia mulai paham dengan isi surat itu.

"Um..ma i..ni" tutur Taemin tak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Taemin senang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Taemin.

Taemin memeluk ummanya seketika, ia senang. Sangat senang. Melihat tulisan yang tertulis di kertas itu memberitahukan bahwa ia diterima menjadi seorang artis di SM Entertainment. Dan berita lain yang ia dapat adalah tawaran bermain drama dengan Choi Siwon. Artis yang begitu di idolakan Taemin.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya umma. Aku sayang sama umma. Sayang sekali."

"Umma juga sayang Taemin."

.

.

.

.

 _Seorang namja manis berjalan dengan terseok-seok sembari memasuki sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Ia berusaha menahan berat tubuh namja yang sedang ia_ _bantu_ _untuk_ _berjalan. Akibat berlebihan meminum alkohol hingga membuat namja tampan yang dipapahnya itu mabuk berat._

 _Sebenarnya namja manis itu sudah memperingatkan namja tampan yang dipapahnya agar tidak minum berlebihan. Namun sepertinya namja itu sedang mempunyai masalah_ _yang serius_ _hingga ia minum sampai mabuk berat._

 _"Siapa yang mengajarimu mabuk berat_ _seperti itu Choi_ _Siwon_ _, bahkan untuk berjalan pun kau tidak bisa, berapa botol yang kau habiskan huh?_ _" seorang namja paruh baya mucul dari arah tangga menuju lantai dasar_ _s_ _aat melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sedang dipapah salah satu pelayan rumahnya, perasaan_ _amarah_ _mulai menyelimutinya._

 _"Apa urusanmu." balas namja bernama Siwon seperti_ _hilang_ _kendali_ _a_ _kibat terlalu banyak minum, hingg_ _a pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus._

 _"Ck. Kau sudah berani melawan orang tua." Namja paruh baya itu mulai tersungut emosi saat melihat anaknya tiba-tiba pulang tengah malam. Ditambah dalam keadaan_ _yang_ _mabuk berat._

 _Siwon -namja yang sedang mabuk berat- tersenyum meremehkan._

 _Sementara namja yang memapah Siwon -Kyuhyun- takut melihat tingkah orang tua dan anak_ _itu_ _. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ini, karena ia hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi, karena Siwon tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Sehingga jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, dalam hitungan detik tubuh Siwon dipastikan akan jatuh._

 _"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi" kali ini namja paruh baya yang notabene adalah majikan Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun._

 _"A_ _.._ _ku su_ _.._ _dah memperingatkan beberapa kali tu_ _.._ _an. Namun tuan muda ti_ _.._ _dak mau menurut." jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuh tuan mudanya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bersikap lebih keras lagi, aku menyuruhmu menemaninya agar kau bisa mencegah Siwon mabuk. Tapi, percuma saja kalau begitu " tuan Choi -namja paruh baya itu- marah untuk kali ini. Dia sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyun untuk melarang Siwon mabuk. Namun, apa hasil yang ia dapat._

 _Kyuhyun menudukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah."Mianhae tuan. A..ku" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika tuan mudanya aka Siwon tiba-tiba membuka suara._

 _"Kau jangan memarahi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak salah. Aku yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Jika kau ingin marah, marahi saja aku." Siwon menegakkan berdirinya yang hanya mendapat bantuan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Tetap saja Siwon tidak bisa berdiri sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya tajam namja paruh baya yang notabene adalah ayahnya sendiri._

 _Tuan Choi menghela nafas panjang. Berbicara dengan orang mabuk sama saja bicara dengan dinding. Percuma saja. Walau dinasehati sekalipun Siwon pasti akan melawan. Bahkan tidak akan diindahkan semua perkataannya._

 _"Ck. Kyuhyun-ssi. Bawa Siwon ke kamarnya." kemarahan tuan Choi sedikit mereda. Ia kembali mempercayakan Kyuhyun untuk membawa Siwon ke kamarnya._

 _"Ba..ik tuan." jawab Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memapah Siwon menuju kamarnya. Namja manis bermarga Cho itu tak menyadari seringai kecil terlukis di wajah Siwon._

 _Kyuhyun kembali berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar tuan mudanya. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun memasuki kamar Siwon. Bahkan bagian untuk membersihkan kamar tuan mudanya bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan pelayan keluarga Choi yang lain. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu firasat yang tidak enak. Namun segera ia singkirkan pemikiran itu._

 _"Namja tua itu selalu saja mengurusi hidupku." Siwon mulai bicara melantur._

 _"Tapi dia adalah Appamu tuan" Kyuhyun tahu. Siwon berbicara seperti itu bukan dari hatinya. Tapi, karena pengaruh alkohol yang diminumnya secara berlebihan. Lagipula Siwon tidak pernah melawan apalagi bicara tidak sopan pada tuan Choi. Sekalipun itu jika sedang marah._

 _Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon bisa mabuk berat seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon sebagai namja yang taat pada agama. Bukan sebagai namja yang sering mabuk. Namun, melihat Siwon yang berubah seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan alisnya heran._

 _"Kau membelanya Kyuhyun-ah." sekarang Kyuhyun mulai takut dengan nada bicara Siwon._

 _"Ani tuan. Aku tidak membelanya." Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri. Jika seperti ini terus Kyuhyun bisa-bisa terhuyung ke samping. Berat tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa harus menopang berat tubuh tuan mudanya yang lebih berat._

 _"Hah. Baguslah kalau begitu." rancau Siwon._

 _Kyuhyun sangat berharap segera sampai di kamar tuan mudanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuh Siwon._

 _Kyuhyun bernafas lega ketika kamar tuan mudanya sudah terlihat di depan. Kyuhyun berusaha keras memapah Siwon berjalan sedikit cepat agar segera sampai di depan kamar itu. Sungguh. Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi._

 _Sampai Kyuhyun yang sedang memapah Siwon di depan pintu kamar tuan mudanya itu. Kyuhyun segera memutar kenop pintu dan segera melangkah_ _masuk_ _. Entah sengaja atau tidak Kyuhyun malah menutup pintunya_ _dari dalam namun tidak ia kunci_ _._

 _Ya. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir jika pelayan lain melihatnya memapah Siwon memasuki kamar tuan mudanya, ia tidak mau jika menimbulkan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak dari pelayan yang lain. Walau sebenarnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon karena suruhan dari tuan Choi. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi._

 _Sampai di dalam. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun juga berhenti seketika. Namun sialnya Kyuhyun malah terhuyung ke samping, hingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi menghadap ke atas._

 _Dan tentunya Siwon yang dipapahnya juga tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Akhirnya Siwon pun ikut terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun._

 _Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini, Siwon dapat melihat secara intens wajah mulus Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat manis, Kyu" tanpa sadar tangan Siwon sudah mengelus pipi Kyuhyun._

 _Seketika pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Namun, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat gugup. Jaraknya dengan tuan mudanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Sementara tuan mudanya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat menyadari hal itu._

 _Dengan posisinya, Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukan itu._

 _Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Siwon, namja manis itu segera berdiri. Takut hal yang tidak-tidak akan terjadi padanya._

 _Entah mendapat tenaga darimana Siwon juga sudah berdiri. Namja tampan itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

 _Kyuhyun semakin gugup. Tiba-tiba Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tepat jatuh di atas tempat tidur size yang menjadi tempat tidur Siwon._

 _Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan tuan mudanya._

" _Apa yang akan Tuan muda lakukan." Ucap Kyuhyun takut. Wajahnya pucat penuh iba. Tangannya gemetar. Dan giginya gemelutuk seperti orang kedinginan. Dengan takut ia menatap seorang namja yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Tuan muda, sadarlah kau tengah mabuk berat," Kyuhyun semakin takut, karena Siwon semakin lama semakin mendekat._

 _Siwon membuka baju yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun kembali membelalak. Ia tak menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini._

 _"Tuan.. mu..da sa..darlah" dan itulah kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum Siwon berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai melumat bibirnya._

 _Kyuhyun semakin membelalak ketakutan. Ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Haruskah ia membalas ciuman tuan mudanya? Tidak. Kyuhyun harus melawan._

 _Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar kekuatannya. Namun tak berhasil._

 _"Ahnnn"_

 _Lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin begairah. Namja tampan itu menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Dan masih dengan kedua bibir yang saling bertautan._

 _Tak ada tenaga untuk Kyuhyun memberontak. Ia tak bisa melawan kekuatan Siwon yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dengannya. Percuma saja._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi. Haruskah Kyuhyun senang dengan hal ini. Sebab orang pertama yang menyentuhnya adalah Siwon, namja yang ia cintai._

 _Tidak. Kyuhyun salah. Dadanya justru merasakan sakit saat Siwon akan menyentuhnya. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, buliran bening jatuh membasahi pipi chubbynya. Ia menangis. Menangis karena tidak bisa memberontak. Menangis karena Siwon melalukan semua ini bukan atas dasar dari cinta. Menangis karena ia begitu bodoh telah mencintai tuan mudanya._

 _Kyuhyun kembali mendesah. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Air hangat semakin deras mengalir dari kelopak matanya._

 _"Nghh.. sa..kit.." Kyuhyun meracau, masih dalam keadaan bibirnya dan Siwon menyatu._

 _"Argh..."_

.

.

"Argh..." Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

Namja manis itu berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasannya. Terlihat ia seperti baru mengalami mimpi buruk. Wajahnya yang manis dibanjiri dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar keningnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling guna mentabiri lensa matanya agar kembali stabil.

Namja berambut ikal itu kembali memejamkan mata, mengingat akan mimpi yang baru saja dia alami dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba dirinya bermimpi saat dimana Siwon menyentuhnya. Ya dulu Siwon menyentuhnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Dada Kyuhyun kembali berdenyut sakit jika mengingat semua itu. Dia bodoh, sungguh sangat bodoh.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke arah namja kecil yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Diperhatikannya dengan lembut wajah Taemin yang terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

Perlahan Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menggapai rambut Taemin. Ia kemudian mengusapnya pelan.

Melihat Taemin, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada malaikat kecilnya. Rasa kasihan menyelimuti Kyuhyun, karena selama ini Taemin belum pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah.

Padahal Taemin juga membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Walau Taemin sudah berusia delapan tahun. Tapi, dengan usia Taemin yang semakin beranjak remaja, ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Ya walaupun terkadang Yesung berperan sebagai Appa Taemin yang kadang memberikan perhatian lebih layaknya ayah kandung. Semua itu, tidaklah sama ketika Taemin dapat merasakan kasih sayang sesungguhnya dari seorang ayah kandung.

Dan perasaan sakit kembali menyeruak dalam hati Kyuhyun. Karena tiba-tiba ia memimpikan Siwon saat menyentuhnya dulu. Sungguh miris mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun terus meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu tuan mudanya sewaktu itu. Ya, walau saat itu tuan mudanya sedang mabuk.

"Maafkan umma, Taemin."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruangan pengelola kantor SM Entertain. Rencananya hari ini Kyuhyun akan memberikan keputusan tawaran drama kemarin. Ya, di kertas yang ia terima kemarin sudah tertulis jelas bahwa ia harus segera memberikan jawaban.

Syuting drama itu sendiri akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi, jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat memberi kepastian, kemungkinan peran yang nantinya akan diperankan Taemin akan diganti dengan orang lain. Tak mau kan jika itu terjadi?

Kyuhyun memegang kenop pintu ruangan yang akan dimasukinya. Namun, suara percakapan dari dalam ruangan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Kapan Siwon sembuh dari amnesianya. Kadang penyakit akibat kecelakaannya enam tahun yang lalu itu cukup merepotkan orang lain."

DEG..

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Tiba-tiba suara itu hilang entah kemana di telinga Kyuhyun. Seolah ada suara gemuruh yang membuat suara percakapan orang dari dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi sulit untuk di dengar.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Amplop yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba jatuh.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Siwon amnesia?

Siwon amnesia? Karena kecelakaan? Kenapa bisa? kata-kata itulah yang terus mengiang di kepala Kyuhyun.

Jadi, selama ini saat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon dan ia tak megenalinya, apa itu semua karena Siwon mengalami amnesia. Benarkah?

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Cairan bening meluncur keluar dan membuat jejak di pipi Kyuhyun. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai akibat tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Kyuhyun linglung, benar-benar linglung. Deras air mata perlahan berlomba untuk turun membuat anak sungai di pipi Kyuhyun. Dadanya sakit sekali mendengar kenyataan ini. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa ia dan Siwon memang tak akan bisa bersatu ? Ya. Memang seharusnya ia tidak menyimpan harapan itu sejak dulu. Mulai sekarang mungkin ia memang benar-benar harus melupakan Siwon. Harus.

TBC

Anyeong.. Aku kembali... *gak ada yang nanya.

Khusus untuk membawa kelanjutan ff mianhae saranghae nih,

Apakah kelanjutannya semakin membosankan? Sepertinya iya dech.

Mian ngaret banget nih update ff ini.

Ya, habisnya saya sibuk mulu *sok orang penting*

Semoga updatenya tidak mengecewakan readers.

Oh ya, di chapter ini ada adegan yang menjurus ke rate M. Mian jika adegan itu bikin muntah. Karena saya sendiri juga, jujur ya.. jarang sekali baca ff ber rate M. rate saya masih T. takut aja githu. Ah udahlah abaikan saja curhatan gak penting ini.

Oke, minta responnya kembali ya. Kalau ada yang baca sih.

Mulai sekarang saya wajibkan. Barang siapa yang membaca ff ini harus memberikan coment *plak

Bercanda ding. ;)

Penulis gaje ya kayak begini kegajeannya.

Ya uding. Sekian basa-basi saya. Sekali lagi saya ingatkan bahwa ff ini sudahh saya publish di blog wordpress pribadi saya sudah sampai chapter 6. Yang mau tanya blognya silahkan PM ya. Saya ingin menamatkan cerita ini insya allah. Doakan ya readers.

Salam perkenalan, Kenzoumuki


	4. Chapter 4

Mianhae Saranghae Chapter 4

Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja single parent yang mendaftarkan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang artis cilik. Malaikat kecil yang ia lahirkan di beri nama Cho Taemin. Taemin sangat mengidolakan arti pendatang baru bernama Choi Siwon. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Langsung aja baca!

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Taemin (Maaf marganya diganti hanya untuk ff ini saja kok)

Choi Siwon

Warning : YAOI, typo(s), gaje, abal, de el el

Genre : Hurt, romance

Don't Like Don't Read

Pagi itu, seperti biasa. Di keluarga kecil Kyuhyun, dia sudah memulai aktivitasnya bersama Taemin. Membangunkan malaikat kecilnya dan menyuruhnya bergegas untuk sarapan. Walau hari ini hari libur untuk Taemin, Kyuhyun tak mau membiarkan namja kecilnya bangun siang. Dia ingin melatih kedisiplinan anaknya. Tentu saja karena ia hanya seorang single parent.

"Selamat pagi Umma," sapa Taemin dengan riang, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

Namja kecil itu terlihat senang. Bukan seragam sekolah atau peralatan lain yang ia bawa. Melainkan baju kotak-kotak berwarna merah dipadukan dengan celana panjang yang menambah kesan manis pada namja kecil itu.

"Pagi juga chagi." sahut Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Umma masih di dapur ne!" tanggap Taemin.

"Ne, Taemin duduk manis saja disitu, umma akan membawakan sarapan ke meja makan." suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar dari arah dapur.

Memang belum ada satu pun makanan atau minuman tersedia di meja makan. Taemin dengan sabar menunggu ummanya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya menjadi buruk.

Tak sabar menunggu. Akhirnya Taemin turun dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian berjalan menuju dapur –tempat sang umma menyiapkan sarapan-

"Biar Taemin bantu umma ne." ucapnya seraya mencoba mengambil alih minuman yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kenapa Taemin kesini?"

"Taemin kan ingin membantu umma."

"Hm Begitu ya" lanjutnya.

"Eh... Anak umma rapi sekali, mau kemana eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Taemin. Kyuhyun berfikir kalau hari masih pagi, mengapa anaknya sudah rapi sekali. Mengingat hari ini juga hari libur. Tidak biasanya.

"Umma, kenapa umma lupa, hari ini Taemin akan syuting. Jika umma lupa, lalu siapa yang mengantarkan Taemin ke lokasi syuting?" Taemin mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

Sudah pasti namja kecil itu protes, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya syuting drama dengan artis idolanya. Taemin tentu selalu mengingat itu. Sudah dari semalam Taemin menginginkan hari ini cepat datang. Namun, setelah datang sekarang ummanya yang lupa.

"Jinja? Tapi bukankah syutingnya masih jam sembilan eoh? Kenapa namja kecil umma sudah rapi sepagi ini." Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Taemin.

"Taemin kan ingin segera bertemu dengan Siwon-hyung, umma!" ucap Taemin seraya tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia mengharap bertemu dengan artis idolanya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Taemin, dia beralih mengacak rambut cepak namja kecil itu.

"Ya, kenapa umma suka sekali mengacak rambut Taemin. Padahal rambut Taemin kan sudah rapi, sekarang jadi acak-acakan lagi kan umma."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil,"Jika Siwon-hyungnya tidak mau bertemu dengan Taemin bagaimana?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Jinja! Itu tidak mungkin umma, Taemin kan sudah rapi dan tampan. Jadi, Siwon-hyung pasti mau bertemu dengan Taemin."

"Taemin yakin?" tambahnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ne." Taemin mengangguk yakin.

"Nah, jika begini. Apa Siwon-hyungnya masih mau bertemu dengan Taemin,"

Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah kembali mengacak rambut Taemin hingga rambut kecoklatan itu semakin berantakan.

"Yak.. umma jahil sekali!" protes Taemin akhirnya, lalu berlari kecil mengejar sang umma yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil terkekeh,"Kejar umma kalau Taemin bisa!" teriaknya.

"Baiklah, awas ya umma. Jika umma tertangkap Taemin akan mencium umma."

"Umma tidak takut."

"Yak. Umma!"

Akhirnya pagi itu, di keluarga kecil Kyuhyun diwarnai gelak tawa dari dua penghuni rumah. Begitulah kiranya keseharian mereka, banyak canda ataupun tawa yang mewarnai keduanya. Kyuhyun suka sekali menggoda Taemin, mulai dari menjahilinya. Entah karena hal sepele misalnya kalah beradu PSP, atau pun hal yang tidak wajar lainnya.

Itu semata-mata karena Kyuhyun ingin membuat anaknya tidak kesepian di rumah. Walau tidak ada sosok figur ayah yang ikut menemani Taemin sampai dia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak berusia delapan tahun, Kyuhyun yakin, Taemin akan menjadi anak yang ceria dan berbakti pada orang tua.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.50 Kyuhyun dan Taemin tiba di lokasi syuting. Bertempat di salah satu perumahan terkenal di Seoul, lokasi syuting pertama akan dilakukan di rumah mewah ini.

Taemin turun dari taksi diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sialnya, hari ini mobil Kyuhyun sedang di servis di bengkel. Hingga mereka terpaksa harus menaiki taksi menuju lokasi syuting drama perdana Taemin.

Taemin tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia merasa senang. Asalkan sang umma selalu bersama untuk menemaninya. Kadang sang umma terlalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya hingga Taemin jenuh dan kadang marah dengan sang umma.

Kadang gara-gara itu Taemin tidak mau makan sampai berhari-hari. Dia begitu menyanyangi ummanya hingga dia tidak mau ummanya sakit karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Taemin berkeinginan sebagai seorang artis. Dia ingin sekedar membantu agar Kyuhyun tidak terus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Taemin hanya menginginkan ummanya selalu sehat dan tidak cepat tua tentunya.

"Cho Taemin kan!" sapa seorang yeoja seraya menghampiri Taemin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ada apa nona." balas Taemin sambil mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

"Ah, ternyata kau manis sekali," yeoja itu mencubit kedua pipi Taemin.

"Aw sakit nona." protes Taemin.

"Hehe, mianhae. Kang Hyun Gun imnida. Saya bekerja sebagai make up artis disini." ucap yeoja itu ramah pada Kyuhyun dan Taemin sembari membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." balas Kyuhyun.

"Nona sudah tahu namaku kan?" celetuk Taemin kemudian.

Yeoja bernama Kang Hyun Gun itu tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, nona memang sudah tahu Taemin. Nah, Sebelum Taemin syuting, Taemin harus di make up dulu ne. Mari ikut nona untuk di make up. Taemin tahu make up kan?"

"Tentu saja Taemin tahu nona,"

"Kalau begitu kajja!"

"Kajja. Ayo umma!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Taemin dan yeoja bernama HyunGun memasuki rumah –tempat yang akan digunakan untuk syuting-. Rumah itu begitu besar dan luas.

Ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada banyak orang yang disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari para kru yang disibukkan dengan peralatan syuting. Dan para pemain drama yang sedang menghafalkan naskah mereka.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun berhenti. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia memandangi sejenak namja itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

Kebiasaan namja itu masih sama dengan yang dulu. Tidak berubah. Kyuhyun ingat bahkan sudah hafal. Jika mantan tuan mudanya dulu selalu minum teh hijau khas Jepang saat sedang membaca atau bersantai di sofa. Ternyata kebiasaan itu belum berubah.

Kyuhyun tahu, mantan tuan mudanya dulu aka Siwon –idola Taemin- sedang menikmati secangkir teh hijau khas Jepang. Ah, kenapa kebiasaan namja itu masih saja ia ingat. Padahal dia sudah bersusah payah akan melupakannya.

"Umma!" akhirnya suara itu berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun dari masa lalunya.

"Kenapa umma masih disini?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" Kyuhyun berusaha agar Taemin tidak curiga dengannya.

"Kajja umma, kita ke tempat make up Taemin,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo

yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado

dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo

oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo

Lantunan musik dari boyband terkenal di korea berdering di hp Kyuhyun. Bertanda bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk di dalamnya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil dan memperhatikan layar hpnya dengan seksama. Tertera nama 'euhyuk' di layar hp itu. Kyuhyun menyerngit alis bingung.

"Yoboseyo." ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia menekan tombol warna hijau di hpnya.

"Kyu.. Cepatlah kau kesini!" balas seseorang di ujung telepon dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eh? Ada apa hyukie-hyung!" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Di kedai.."

"Ada apa di kedai?"

"Di kedai.. ada seorang namja yang sedang mengamuk!"

"Mwo? Mengamuk, kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu,"

"Apa dia sedang mabuk," Kyuhyun was-was. Kalau-kalau yang sedang mengamuk di cafe miliknya ternyata seorang namja dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Ya, jika itu terjadi tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Cepatlah bergegas ke cafe." suara Euhyuk –namja penelpon Kyuhyun- terdengar sangat khawatir. Tentu dia khawatir, bagaimana jika namja asing yang sedang mengamuk di cafe milik Kyuhyun benar-benar menghancurkan cafe itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya. Dia segera keluar dari lokasi syuting drama Taemin dan menghentikan taksi untuk membawanya ke cafe. Ya. Kyuhyun mempunyai cafe sederhana yang ia dirikan dengan kerja kerasnya. Tentu sedikit mendapat bantuan dari Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melangkah tergesa-gesa memasuki cafe. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak Hyukie-hyung menelponku. Aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak. Apa orang yang dimaksudkan hyukie-hyung saat ini sudah menghancurkan seluruh cafeku. Ah, semoga saja tidak.

Aku menghentikan langkah saat manik mataku menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berteriak tidak jelas. Sesekali ia memecahkan gelas dan piring dari para pelangganku, hingga menyebabkan mereka ketakutan dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan cafe. Eh, pergi meninggalkan cafeku?

Aish.. Siapa namja itu?

"Yak. Tuan. Kenapa tuan merusak cafeku," teriakku seraya berupaya mendekatinya.

Entah dia mendengarku atau tidak. Yang jelas dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikanku. Dia masih saja mengamuk, seperti hilang kendali.

"Tuan. Kumohon berhenti, tuan telah membuat pelangganku pergi." ucapku kembali. Kali ini lebih halus dari yang pertama.

Namun hasil yang kudapat sama saja. Dia masih tidak mau bergeming dari semula. Aku semakin khawatir. Apa mungkin bisa aku menghentikan namja itu.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh.." teriaknya seperti seorang yang sedang frustasi. Aku yang berada di belakangnya menjadi merinding dan takut.

"Tuan. Gwanchana?" kembali tak ada tanggapan. Aku semakin takut dan tidak mengerti dengan namja itu.

Aku melirik ke arah kasir, dimana Hyukie-hyung berada. Dia terlihat ketakutan sama seperti pelangganku yang lain. Aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk meminta keterangan apa yang menyebabkan lelaki ini mengamuk. Kalau dilihat dari parasnya. Namja itu mempunyai wajah tampan, serta tubuhnya yang sempurna seperti Siwon-hyung.

Aish.. malah memikirkan hal itu sudahlah lupakan.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau datang juga. Bagaimana ini? Namja itu terus saja mengamuk." tanya Hyukie-hyung saat aku tiba di depan kasir.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu penyebab namja itu mengamuk?" tanyaku pada Hyukie-hyung.

Dia terlihat berfikir sebentar. Mungkin mencoba mengingat.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti penyebabnya. Yang jelas tadi dia datang kesini bersama seorang yeoja. Tak berapa lama yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia memecahkan gelas yang dipesannya dan berteriak."

Aku mengerutkan alis bingung. Namja itu bersama seorang yeoja, tak berada lama yeoja itu pergi. Apa mungkin dia diputuskan pacarnya.

PYARRR..

Aku terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Hyukie-hyung. Kami saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih pada namja tadi.

Oh god. Ternyata dia kembali memecahkan gelas. Aish.. kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa semua gelas yang ada di cafeku hancur hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Tak kuhiraukan Hyukie-hyung yang berkali-kali memanggilku. Seperti halnya denganku, dia pasti khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang tuan alami. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat tuan marah hingga hampir membuat cafeku berantakan. Tapi, kumohon tuan. Berhentilah."kataku sedikit berteriak agar dia mendengarku. Karena aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Mau tidak mau harus berteriak keras. Sepertinya dia mendengarku. Mungkin aku harus sedikit memancingnya agar dia mau berhenti.

"Tuan. Kapan tuan akan berhenti menjadikan cafeku menjadi sasaran kemarahan tuan. Apa jika cafe ini sudah hancur baru tuan akan berhenti. Atau tidak begitu tuan pindah ke cafe lain dan menghancurkannya lagi. Semua orang pasti mempunyai masalah tuan. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. " Aish.. kata apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. bagaimana kalau dia semakin marah. Paboya Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang kulihat ini benar atau tidak. Dia mulai melemah. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas. Mungkin saja jika aku tidak segera berbicara, dia pasti sudah memecahkannya.

"Tuan. Apa tuan mendengarku?" tanyaku was-was.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hening sejenak di cafe ini.

"Baiklah. Saya tahu perasaan tuan sedang kalut saat ini. Sebernarnya aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan tuan. Tapi, jika tuan berkenan, saya siap membantu tuan menyelesaikan masalah yang tuan alami. Kuharap tuan tidak marah lagi."

Dia semakin melemah dan menundukkan kepala. Aku bertambah khawatir. Tiba-tiba dia hampir jatuh dari berdirinya. Reflek aku berlari untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Dan terlambat. Dia telah menjatuhkan kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Ah, aku semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ah, kenapa pula aku harus khawatir dengannya. Dia hampir saja menghancurkan cafeku.

"Gwanchana tuan." aku memegang pundaknya. Dia masih tertunduk diam. Sebenarnya dia bisa berbicara atau tidak sih?

Aku menoleh Hyukie-hyung dan beberapa pelayan cafeku yang menatapku khawatir. Aku mengisyaratkan untuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. Mungkin jika aku mengajak bicara pria ini baik-baik, dia tidak akan frustasi lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan minumlah dulu." Aku menyodorkan secangkir minuman ke arah namja yang beberapa saat lalu hampir saja menghancurkan cafeku. Dia menatapku sejenak, kemudian mengambil secangkir minuman yang kuberikan.

"Gomawo." ucapnya lirih.

Ah tunggu sebentar, tadi dia bilang apa? 'Gomawo'. Jinja? Akhirnya dia bicara juga, aku sempat mengira dia tidak bisa bicara, karena sejak tadi dia terus saja diam. Suaranya bagus, sedikit serak mungkin karena sedari tadi terus berteriak.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" ucapku mencoba memastikan.

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah setelah menyeruput minumannya. Kuputuskan untuk diam saja, mungkin dia ingin bicara sesuatu. Jika aku terus yang mulai pembicaraan, dia pasti bosan mendengarku.

Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangnya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah –sepertinya- namun berusaha dia bersikap biasa.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ani," jawabku gugup. Aish.. bisa-bisanya aku seperti ini.

Ah, aku tahu, pasti dia tidak mau ketahuan kalau ternyata dia salah tingkah. Maka dari itu dia mengalihkannya padaku.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan. Kau tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu." tambahnya sembari meletakkan cangkir.

Aku melongo dibuatnya. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan .'Tampan' Aish.. Narsis sekali ternyata dia. Gerutuku kesal. Dia kira aku memandangnya karena terpesona dengan wajahnya. Jangan harap.

"Mianhae jika itu mengganggumu." Aku membungkukkan kepalaku sedikit. Hei, bukankan dia yang seharusnya minta maaf karena hampir menghancurkan cafeku. Kenapa malah aku yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau akan membantuku, kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanmu yang itu."

Eh, hampir saja aku melupakan perkataan yang itu. Aku terlanjur berkata bahwa aku akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Ini terlalu menyusahkan. Sudah beberapa kata yang dia ucapkan padaku. Semua itu, tidak ada satupun kata maaf atas perbuatannya. Apa dia melupakan pebuatannya begitu saja.

"Aku mengingatnya kok, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu." Jawabku mencoba tetap bersikap ramah. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana." dia terlihat bingung. Wajahnya pun berubah seperti seorang yang baru saja dikhianati.

Aku tetap menunggunya bicara.

"Aku baru saja diputuskan pacarku, aku tidak menyangka selama ini dia selingkuh dengan namja lain. Aku tak habis fikir. Padahal seharusnya aku mengenalkan pacarku pada orang tuaku malam ini." Dia menghela nafas sejenaksebelum melanjutkan."Aku sudah terlalu banyak membohongi orang tuaku dengan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar, padahal kenyataannya aku belum mempunyai pacar. Walau sudah mempunyai pacar, dia malah menduakanku."

Aku tertegun mendengar ceritanya. Ternyata cinta yang membuat dia hilang kendali seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi pada umma dan appaku, jika malam ini aku tidak mengenalkan pacarku pada mereka. Terpaksa mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan orang pilihan Appa. Sudah jelas aku menolak perjodohan. Zaman sudah modern seperti ini masih menggunakan cara seperti itu, konyol sekali." Dia tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan yang sebenarnya pada eomma dan appamu."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Untuk kali ini mereka bilang kesempatan yang terakhir, jika aku mengingkarinya lagi. Aku.. aku tidak akan pernah boleh menggantikan Appa di perusahaannya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali seperti Appaku, dia pintar, tegas, displin, dan jujur. Tidak seperti aku, pembohong, bodoh, dan suka seenaknya saja. Aku benar-benar anak yang tidak berguna."

Terlihat sekali raut wajahnya yang menyesal. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran namja ini menceritakan masalah yang sedang dialaminya. Apalagi, dengan masalah seperti ini.

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu,"

Semoga saja tidak hal-hal yang macam-macam.

"Ehm.. aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku sebagai pacarku."

"Eh?"

TBC

Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang udah review ya.. makasih juga buat motivasi dari para readers. Kalian semangatku.. *kecup mesra* aku udah buat chapter 7nya cingu. Udah hampir jadi. Kira" mau aku post di WP pada setuju emggak readers? Kalau pada setuju insya allah secepatnya akan dipost chapter 7 mianhae saranghae yang udah mulai mumcul konfliknya ya cingudeul. Aku post di WP. Stay tune. Tapi tetap disini akan dilanjut kok. Tapi minta sarannya ya readers. Mau dilanjut disini apa di WP ajah ?


End file.
